metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain
}} is an upcoming canonical installment in the ''Metal Gear series. Being developed by Kojima Productions, it will be running on the Fox Engine and published by Konami. Hideo Kojima is writing, directing and doing the game design, as well as producing it. This game is currently in development for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. However, job listings for the Fox Engine at GDC 2011 suggest that it would be developed for the PC as well, but it hasn't been officially confirmed yet. Taking place soon after the events of Metal Gear Solid: Ground Zeroes, Metal Gear Solid V serves as a prequel to Metal Gear. Big Boss is the protagonist of the game. Metal Gear Solid V uses open world gameplay structure. Synopsis Characters *Big Boss *Kazuhira MillerHe appears in the GDC 2013 trailer, although it is not made clear whether he is in The Phantom Pain itself, or if the scenes he appeared in were intended for Ground Zeroes. *Ishmael *Revolver Ocelot *Psycho Mantis *Unidentified long-haired soldierhttp://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/File:Metalgvov.jpg Groups and organizations *Diamond Dogs *Cipher *XOF *FOX Plot Nine years after the events of Ground Zeroes, Big Boss awoke from his coma caused by injuries sustained by the attack on Mother Base. The nurse noticed him awakening, and quickly alerted the doctor. The doctor cautiously explained to him about his difficult ordeal, and duration of his coma. Big Boss then appeared in a hospital wing where the mysterious patient Ishmael, claiming to be an acquaintance, attempted to help him to his feet. Ishmael injected Big Boss with Digoxin to give him some ability to regain his motor functions. During his nine years in a coma, his left arm was replaced with a prosthetic hook and most of his muscles atrophied, Big Boss was forced to slowly crawl due to his weakened state. Heading to the elevator to escape from the hospital, they encountered a child with a gas mask in their path, immediately after the child levitates through the ceiling, the lifts explode, violently throwing them to the floor. A disoriented Big Boss witnesses a ghost-like figure out of the fire. Then quickly retreated with Ishmael in another direction, attempting to escape the hospital as a military chopper was searching around the building. Development On December 7, 2012, a trailer for a game titled The Phantom Pain was revealed during the 2012 Spike Video Game Awards. The trailer claimed that the game was being developed by the Swedish company, Moby Dick Studio.The Phantom Pain: Official VGA 2012 Announcement Trailer Despite this, numerous clues suggested that the trailer was actually created by Kojima Productions to promote a new game in the Metal Gear series. During his trip to Dubai, Kojima was asked about The Phantom Pain. He laughed and said that while he saw the resemblance between Ground Zeroes and The Phantom Pain, it was being made by Moby Dick Studio and that he had nothing to do with it. He also said he was working on Ground Zeroes and "a few other titles" in which he was involved in the script writing and the game design. In a later interview, however, he mentioned that he preferred decieving the audience regarding promotional spots for upcoming games, and was disappointed with how Hollywood ended up showing stuff that was predictable to audiences.http://www.gamespot.com/news/kojima-on-why-misleading-trailers-are-important-6405309 On March 12, 2013, video game journalist Geoff Keighley tweeted that he was headed off for the GDC 2013 session to interview Joakim Mogren, and claimed that it would be "interesting."https://twitter.com/geoffkeighley/status/311578455814844416 A day later, Kojima made a twitlonger post revealing that he was going to attend GDC 2013 to not only present a Fox Engine demo, but to make an announcement as well.http://www.twitlonger.com/show/l9s63g During said interview, which was shown on the March 14, 2013 episode of GameTrailers TV, the supposed Mogren (who had a large amount of bandages on his face due to an "accident") stated that a new trailer will be revealed at GDC 2013. Later in the interview, Mogren showed several new screenshots and concept art of the game, in which the Fox Engine logo could clearly be seen. When questioned about this, Mogran expressed shock and the interview abruptly ended.The Phantom Pain Joakim Morgen Interview (Phantom pain runs on fox engine!) - YouTube Kojima told GameTrailers TV that David Hayter won't reprise his role as Big Boss. He explained: "What we're trying to accomplish is to recreate the Metal Gear series. It's a new Metal Gear game and we wanted to have this reflected in the voice actor as well."Hideo Kojima Excluded David Hayter from the New Metal Gear To Freshen Things UpMetal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain Video - Kojima Interview | GameTrailers On April 10, 2013, Kojima posted an image on Twitter regarding scenario books for Metal Gear Solid V, commenting that he had been motion-capturing all day long.https://twitter.com/HIDEO_KOJIMA_EN/status/322155980324474881 Gallery BHh 8jcCQAEu0N9.jpg|''The Phantom Pain'' scenario books, tweeted by Hideo Kojima on Twitter, regarding motion captures.|link=https://twitter.com/HIDEO_KOJIMA_EN/status/322155980324474881 Videos File:The Phantom Pain VGA 2012 Trailer HD|''The Phantom Pain'' reveal trailer. File:The Phantom Pain HD - Alternative Version|''The Phantom Pain'' alternative reveal trailer. File:Phantom Pain, Metal Gear Solid V and a Crazy Video|Joakim Mogren interview. File:Phantom Pain?|Footage uploaded by Joakim Mogren related to MGSV. File:Metal Gear Solid 5 Trailer HD 1080p)|''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'' trailer (GDC 2013). File:Metal Gear Solid 5 gameplay walkthrough part 1 HD Official new developers demo walkthrough MGS 5|''MGSV'' gameplay. References Category:Games